umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimilil
Kimilil '''(formerly Molster''') (YouTube name ) is one of the regular players in the Unterganger Minecraft Server. He joined the server around August 2013 after being invited by Fegelein1906, Hans_Krebs and procrastinator. From a complete newbie, he gradually began getting into redstone with one of his earliest builds in the server, the Eat-O-Matic meat dispenser. He is also notable for using custom map items extensively. He along with procrastinator have been hailed as the UMS's saviour after finding a working fix during the First Server Downtime. The name was a pun but retroactively changed to mean "mole star" in Dutch. Retirement In early April, Molster had sent a couple of messages over to Zombieskullkrash on Chatango, telling him that he is retiring and authorizing him to protect everything he built or maintained from "potential pricks out there". However, upon the reopening of the server, he became an active player on the server again, until he was permanently banned for repeated griefing on the Shel Zahav Synagogue. He later transferred custody of his buildings in the server to other players. Information of the transfers can be found on his user page. He was unbanned and is a regular player again since 3rd of August, 2018. His current name in the server is "kimilil". However in October 2019, he left the server without notice and 2 months later, deleted his Discord and Fandom accounts. Due to his sudden departure, he hadn't transfered his claims to another player, resulting in the Op's inheriting his claims. List of builds This list is in no particular order. Ongoing Planned Titles The following are titles conferred onto Molster: Titles conferred onto others: Trivia *Molster's buildings have some of the most elaborate roof designs, including Dutch gables, dormers, a saw-tooth roof, monitor roofs etc. *Molster was particular about preservation of the environment, with the emphasis of making the least alterations. The leveling of the East Village affected him of all the players the most. He went on to build two memorials for the perished villagers. *Molster used to spend considerable time on infrastructure maintenance and construction. **He, along with MTM, built stretches of rail tracks, most of it under the Rail Transit Network. **He laid out the street grid of the old town, which was practically nonexistent when he first arrived. **He is also particular about water courses. He connected bodies of water that are misaligned on the chunk border, and call for provision and preservation of water courses in spite of several other players building structures that completely cut off bodies of water into two. **Due to influence from Malaysian left-hand traffic direction of trains (which in turn is a legacy of the British) double-tracked sections of the RT Network have their traffic aligned to the left - to the bafflement of many European players that come from countries with right-hand traffic. **Currently, he, along with NerdieSanders, now upgrades and maintains Canabai National Railways. *Molster's builds are built with the Minecraftian easterly wind (wind that causes the Minecraft cloud to move westwards) in mind, e.g. flags and smoke from chimneys. *Molster hates traps, especially those that use command blocks. *Molster used to wear blocks on his head after the feature became available in 1.8 (same effect as /hat on most servers) *To commemorate Molster's return to UMS, KrebsLovesFiesh renamed one of then being under construction railways to Molster Monotrack. *Molster kept a pet giant named Günsche Senior, Esquire nearby his private beach, named Günsche Senior. However, the giant is unfortunately the victim of numerous griefings due to him being one of a kind on the server. **His name is a reference to a trope in Downfall Parodies of Otto Günsche, Hitler's personal adjutant, being called a "stupid giant". * He likes to trap KrebsLovesFiesh in a box when he's afk. Category:Players Category:Former operators